1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to still video cameras (electronic still cameras) capable of automatic white balance adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional still video camera, when sensing a image, determines the size of diaphragm aperture and the shutter speed by a program chart for automatic exposure adjustment such as that shown in FIG. 1 (hereinafter called the automatic exposure program chart). With this, as the brightness of an object to be photographed (or EV: Exposure Value) increases, the shutter speed is made to increase and at the same time the iris (diaphragm) is stopped down.
In the above-described conventional example, however, if the fluorescent lamp or like light source that has flickering is used and the shutter speed is high, false colors arising when the fluorescent lamp flickers may be detected. Hence, there is a problem that the white balance of the sensed image is flawed even if the automatic white balance adjustment is performed.